


Masquerade

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Beethoven, Blindness, Classical Music, Clubbing, Drag, Football, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Masks, Party, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Una sala de fiesta, un desafortunado accidente, una amistad que no es lo que parece y una misteriosa chica enmascarada son el cúmulo de emociones que harán que Shindou abra los ojos como nunca antes.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot ha sido publicado por motivo del 21er Reto Literario del foro de Mundo Yaoi, y también se puede encontrar allí.

Y Shindou simplemente olió. Y, entre todos los olores de perfume y colonia, se sorprendió con lo que al final encontró.

—¿Eres tú, Kiri-?

—Calla, no hables —le calló éste, con una voz más aguda y alarmada de lo normal—. Sólo baila conmigo como en las fiestas de tus padres.

—Y-yo no sé…

—Deja de balbucear, tonto —se rio—. Tengo algo importante que decirte antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Nunca antes esa frase le había alterado tanto: Su corazón desbocado por una idea loca de lo que le diría le hizo esperar aguantando la respiración.

*  *  *

_Unos días antes: principios de febrero_

Cuando uno lleva años conviviendo con las mismas sensaciones, parece como que se olvida que están allí, no les hace caso, son rutina. En cambio, cuando sucede algo que impide drásticamente que esas sensaciones lleguen es cuando uno se da cuenta de lo importantes que eran en su vida.

Esta clase de filosofía barata y de calle es algo que a ciertas edades aún no se sabe. Y es probable que sea el motivo por el que Shindou Takuto, futbolista, músico y ricachón caballeroso, a sus diecisiete años, necesite de intervención del azar para aprender una valiosa lección: conocerse a uno mismo.

Shindou vivía por muy pocas cosas. El fútbol, la música clásica y sus amigos. Casi siempre estaban relacionados los unos con los otros, pues sus amigos eran futbolistas y algunos de ellos solían asistir a recitales con él. Kirino y Tenma eran los que le solían acompañar a todas partes.

Cuando llegaba a clases y a los entrenamientos, como precisamente estaba haciendo en esos momentos, le embargaba una sensación hogareña que le recordaba a cuando tocaba el piano. A quien saludaba primero, inconscientemente, era a Kirino Ranmaru, su más fiel amigo, quien siempre le devolvía la sonrisa. Justo después, saludaba a Matsukaze Tenma, aunque a veces él mismo saltaba de ninguna parte para decir hola.

—¿Ha habido suerte hoy? —le preguntó Shindou a Kirino.

—No, todos los profesores han venido.

—Ah… no tengo nada de ganas de hacer clase.

—Cuéntaselo a esos dos —se rio Kirino, señalando con la mirada a Tenma y Tsurugi. Éstos estaban coqueteando en el pasillo, en uno que no era el suyo, más concretamente, pues iban dos cursos por debajo. Luego, Tenma se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shindou y entró arrollando a dos alumnos más grandotes que él—. Ay, Dios, siempre tiene que llamar la atención.

—¡Shindou, Kirino! ¡Tengo una propuesta!

—Buenos días para ti también —replicó con una risita Kirino.

—¿Es sobre el entrenamiento de hoy?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! No había pensado en el entrenamiento… —Aunque algunos ya eran mayores para el equipo del Raimon, muchos de los antiguos jugadores que vieron a Tenma crecer como capitán se veían para entrenar con los pequeños—. ¡Da igual eso! He descubierto un local que os gustará.

—No sabía que te gustara salir de fiesta —comentó Shindou.

—Bueno, es algo reciente… En fin, ¿os apuntáis? Dicen que allí se suele ir disfrazado.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el local, por lo menos? No sé, para no ir a parar al otro lado de la ciudad sin querer —preguntó mordazmente Kirino. Shindou se dio cuenta de que tenía un día de bromas sarcásticas otra vez.

—Secret-17. El sitio está pensado para menores.

—Suena bien.

—Sí, nos apuntamos.

—¡Voy a recorrerme las otras clases a ver si consigo que venga más gente!

Y Tenma salió volando, llevándose a rastras a Tsurugi, quien estaba a medias entre sorprendido e indignado.

—¿Te imaginas a Tenma bailando? Porque yo no —comentó Kirino, a los pocos segundos.

—Para nada. ¿Pero te imaginas a mí bailando algo moderno? Se me dan mejor los bailes clásicos.

—Tienes razón, no tienes aspecto de bailar algo que no sea de ricachones —se burló Kirino. Shindou se giró, bastante sorprendido, justo para ver la sonrisa de su amigo, que estaba claramente provocándole—. Es broma.

—¿Tanto te has aburrido entre despertarte y llegar a clase?

—Puede.

Unas horas más tarde, durante el patio, Tenma reaparecía para anunciar que irían esa misma noche (pues era viernes) a ver cómo era ese local, y que había conseguido que Hamano y Kariya se apuntaran también.

—¿Tsurugi no viene?

—No, bueno, él… ¿le imagináis en una fiesta? —Shindou y Kirino imaginaron al seriote de Tsurugi ahí plantado en el centro de la fiesta, esperando que sucediera algo mientras el resto bailaba, y se echaron a reír—. Pues eso, que no viene.

Tenma se fue de nuevo y Shindou propuso a su amigo y compañero de ir juntos al local.

—Lo siento, antes tengo que hacer un recado. Esto me ha venido un poco de sorpresa. Nos veremos en la entrada.

—Oh, claro. ¿Sabrás llegar?

—No me trates como si fuera tu hijo de diez años —le replicó, sonriendo con sorna.

—Vale, vale —se rio él también.

Después de clases y de la comida, hicieron un entrenamiento simple, aunque esta vez los que ya estaban fuera del equipo por ser mayores, como Shindou y Kirino, se quedaron mirando cómo Tenma olvidaba todo el plan que había preparado días atrás por estar pensando en ese maldito local de fiestas. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, Tenma dijo a qué hora se verían delante de la puerta, y que ya sabía dónde estaba.

Shindou acabó volviendo solo a casa, pues estaba en dirección a ninguna parte relacionada con sus amigos, y simplemente esperó a ponerse nervioso, pensando en qué ropa se pondría.

—Le sienta estupendamente, señorito —le dijo el mayordomo de la casa, cuando Shindou se hubo probado la tercera camisa.

—Que trabajes para nosotros no significa que tengas que mentir para conservar tu trabajo —se rio, lamentándose de su situación.

Al final, se fue a Secret-17 con el estómago revuelto de la cena y los nervios, con la última camiseta y tejanos que había encontrado y que no le favorecían demasiado. Siempre estaría a tiempo de huir, el local estaba relativamente cerca de su casa.

Cuando llegó, Kirino ya le esperaba. Le dio la impresión que había tenido problemas parecidos con su armario, pues iba más o menos como siempre, pero ligeramente más elegante, como Shindou.

—Esto no es para nosotros.

—Recemos para que los disfraces que dijo Tenma que había sean de temática victoriana, en eso no nos gana nadie.

—¡Ojalá!

Tenma, Kariya y Hamano llegaron poco después y entraron. Secret-17 era bastante grande para la cantidad de gente que había, pues parecía que faltaba la mitad. Algunos de ellos iban con máscaras de esas elegantes y antiguas de fiestas en las que se valora la intimidad. Los llevaban tanto chicos como chicas, pero entre todos no eran ni la mitad de los invitados. El edificio parecía una especie de teatrillo antiguo y pequeño con pistas pequeñas de baile a varios niveles, con el músico al fondo poniendo música electrónica.

—¡Vamos!

Tenma arrastró a todos excepto a Shindou al centro de unas pistas de baile y empezó a bailar de una forma un tanto extraña y discordante del resto. Kirino, Hamano y Kariya preferían no mirarle y bailar a su manera, que desde luego era más decente.

En cambio, Shindou se quedó apoyado contra la pared, apenas moviendo una pierna al son de la música. Kirino se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era el tipo de música que disfrutaría su amigo y dejó de bailar para estar con él.

—Estabas bailando muy bien —le dijo, cerca de la oreja.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. No hace falta que dejes de bailar por mí, me lo paso bien igual.

—Bueno, estaré un rato aquí y allá.

—Vale.

De vez en cuando, alguno del grupo venía y Kirino se iba a bailar. En esos momentos, Shindou observaba cómo se movía su mejor amigo con la esperanza de aprender algo también, o de que le entraran ganas de bailar simplemente. Al parecer, Kirino tenía una técnica depurada de baile sensual bastante acorde con las canciones. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

Al cabo de un rato, una voz, que provenía de cerca del DJ, dijo:

—¡Bienvenidos todos a una noche más en Secret-17! Me alegro de ver que esta vez hay tantos enmascarados, ¡significa hay muchos veteranos y amigos entre nosotros que van a salir a cazar ligues! Lástima que nuestra leyenda Mitsuki no esté aquí hoy para verlo.

En silencio, todos ataron cabos. Era una especie de juego en el que los novatos como ellos pronto serían acosados por posibles pretendientes enmascarados para una noche de desenfreno y vergüenza mañanera.

—… ¡Espero que los que tengáis pareja hayáis cogido una de las bandas blancas de la entrada para salvaros! —Los novatos se miraron entre ellos y corrieron a la salida, a buscar una de esas bandas… aunque técnicamente solo Tenma podía cogerla—. También aprovecho para recordar que el día de San Valentín haremos un especial de disfraces acorde con el aspecto de este edificio, ¡así que traeros los vestidos más antiguos que tengáis en casa!

—Creo que me voy, esta parte no la esperaba —dijo Shindou. No le hacía gracia ponerse en manos de un desconocido.

—Nosotros también —dijo el resto, menos Tenma.

—Oh, vamos, ¡poneos esto y a bailar!

—Quizás el día de San Valentín, si no hay plan —optó Kariya—. Me he agobiado de golpe.

Tenma se quedó solo en la fiesta.

Shindou, al día siguiente, ya no recordaba gran parte de la noche. Pese a que habían estado solamente unas horas, el ruido de la fiesta, el agobio espontáneo y las bofetadas de aire frío del exterior habían impedido recordar gran parte de los hechos, porque no los disfrutó. Sí recordaba que Kirino aparentemente bailaba de miedo, que Tenma bailaba de pena y que éste se quedó allí. No recordaba exactamente cuando Shindou se separó del resto, pero sería pronto, pues su casa estaba, como siempre, al lado opuesto a la de sus amigos.

—En suma, que la próxima vez que vaya, prefiero que sea en mejores condiciones —explicaba a Tenma durante el lunes siguiente. Kirino, Kariya y Hamano estaban de acuerdo—. Pero lo de San Valentín tiene buena pinta.

—Ya lo creo, es nuestro fuerte —añadió Kirino.

—Intentaré arrastrar a Tsurugi —dijo Tenma, mirando a su chico, que observaba en la distancia—. Se puso celoso en cuanto le dije qué tipo de fiesta era.

—Hombre, pues normal.

—Pero yo soy fiel.

—Pero somos adolescentes —dijo con tono negativo Hamano—. Hacemos locuras que luego no queremos recordar. Y lo sabemos, así que nos ponemos celosos de los que podrían hacer las locuras.

—Vaya, habla el experto —replicó con sorna Kariya.

—En fin, ¿vendréis para San Valentín?

Todos asintieron. Ahora que ya sabían qué se encontrarían, parecía buena idea y divertido.

Pero nadie esperó lo que ocurrió ese día. Era un entrenamiento como cualquier otro, con los desastres organizativos de Tenma de siempre, los jugadores jóvenes dándolo todo y los que ya estaban fuera del equipo dando soporte. Entonces, una pelota salió disparada del pie de uno de los nuevos y fue a parar derecho a la cabeza de Shindou. Por algún motivo difícil de entender, quizás porque le dio en la sien, una parte muy sensible, cayó desplomado en el suelo y estuvo unos segundos inconsciente.

—¡Oh dios, Shindou! ¡Lo siento! —gritaba el chaval, desconsolado.

—¿Shindou? —le zarandeaba Kirino—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mareado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te han dado un balonazo —dijo Tenma—. Ya viene un médico.

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

—Mejor me espero —rio Shindou, preocupado y nervioso.

—El médico ya llega.

Por alguna razón, el estado de alerta en el que se encontraba Shindou le hizo detectar los olores más cercanos que sentía. Solamente pudo distinguir el aroma de Kirino, que recordaba de todas las veces que había estado en su cuarto. Concentrarse en ese aroma no le relajaba, pero ayudaba a despistarse de la posibilidad de que pudiera haber muerto por una estúpida pelota. Siempre estaban demasiado hinchadas.

—Shindou, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? —Era el médico—. Necesito examinarte.

Cuando Shindou los abrió, el médico puso inmediatamente su luz en ellos para comprobar si reaccionaban. Antes de confirmar en voz alta lo que veía, Shindou interrumpió:

—N-no quiero asustar, pero, em… no os veo. Solo veo sombras.

Shindou oyó un llanto desperdigado, probablemente del niño que le había golpeado, el pobre, y muchos suspiros ahogados y comentarios susurrados. También sintió que el médico examinaba sus ojos con más detenimiento, aunque dejando de lado el montón de luces parpadeantes que le metía ese tipo delante de sus ojos, las sombras seguían igual.

—Tienes una hemorragia intraocular, es la que te causa la ceguera. Es reversible. La visión regresará progresivamente mientras se detiene la hemorragia y se restablece el color normal del ojo, pero hay que llevarte al hospital para hacerte más pruebas.

Shindou suspiró, aliviado, y asintió. El resto quedó también bastante más tranquilo y el llanto y los susurros cesaron. El herido fue cargado a cuestas por el médico y por Kirino y Tenma cuando la ambulancia llegó al terreno de juego. No dijo nada al respecto de los olores que reconocía, pues no parecían importantes, pero sí que quiso que Kirino le acompañara.

—Vas a un hospital, no a una cámara de tortura —se burló Kirino, subiendo a la ambulancia y sentándose a su lado.

Shindou no contestó. Seguía mareado, los bandazos de la ambulancia, que iba cagando leches, no lo mejoraban, y no quería tener que concentrarse en el horrendo olor de hospital que se respiraba allá donde pusiera la nariz.

Aunque sus padres llegaron enseguida, se sintió algo solo en manos de los médicos, que lo llevaban de un lado al otro del hospital en camilla, haciéndole varias pruebas. Total, para que al final dijeran que solamente había sido el golpe, que recuperaría la visión en una semana o dos y que ya se lo podrían llevar por la noche. Kirino se despidió de él con un breve abrazo cuando por fin le dieron el alta.

—Hala, recupérate. ¡No te quiero ver en clase estos días!

—Estoy ciego, no sordo… Aún puedo ir.

—Míster aplicado. No te joroba, el resto del mundo aprovecharía la ocasión para apalancarse.

—Supongo, pero yo no soy la mayoría —rio, como despedida.

—¡Pues hasta mañana, tozudo!

No quiso admitir que no quería quedarse todo el día encerrado sin poder hacer la gran mayoría de cosas que gustaba y sabía hacer. Pero, y era algo más destacable a su parecer, tampoco quería quedarse sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Shindou aprendió a las malas que no quería simplemente dejar de ver a Kirino.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, Shindou sintió mucho alivio al notar la presencia de sus amigos, incluido Kirino. Tenía claro que donde quería estar era allí, pero no tenía claro si sería solamente por su mejor amigo. Se estaba casi todo el rato en silencio, pensando en el significado de todo aquello, el porqué de golpe ahora se sentía tan intranquilo a veces y tan cursi en otras. Le aterraba que esa ceguera no fuera temporal. Le aterraba no poder seguir el ritmo de los demás, y entre todos esos siempre, siempre, aparecía Kirino en cabeza. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que compartían de forma normal, y ahora le parecían irremplazables.

Esa sensación se mantuvo los siguientes días, pese a que notaba mejoría en su visión. Sentía todo su cuerpo reclamar algo que no tenía muy claro de Kirino. Siempre había pensado que eran amigos de por vida y ya está, que era algo distinto a Tenma y los demás, pero que no era tan destacado como aparentaba. Y no es que no pudiera estar sin él, no era esa la sensación, sino de que era una parte de Shindou mismo que se parecía haber desgajado con el accidente.

—¿Me permite ser un pelín impertinente? —le preguntó el miércoles el mayordomo, cuando éste oyó a Shindou balbucear a solas.

—Claro.

—Siente amor por Kirino, pero desde hace tanto tiempo que ya es algo normal.

—Pero… no lo entiendo, no me he vuelto loco por estar enamorado…

—No se requiere esa condición, pero tal y como lo ha planteado hace un momento, parece que quiere usted de forma romántica a Kirino, aunque hasta ahora no haya sido físicamente.

Esa revelación alteró en gran medida a Shindou, y empezó a entender algunas cosas: porqué pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos (no era casualidad); conocer su olor tan bien; sentirse cómodo en los lugares donde habitualmente estaba él; observarlo bailar el otro día (que eso era nuevo y sorpresivo a partes iguales)…

No es que de repente a Shindou se le despertara el amor o un enamoramiento tardío, no, todo estaba igual, pero ahora entendía, ahora veía (nunca mejor irónicamente dicho) todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y le hacía más feliz que antes darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía y de vivir esa vida. Por otro lado, le parecía increíble que todo eso le hubiera pasado desapercibido durante tantos años, como si hubiera llevado una máscara todo el tiempo. Y por azar lo había descubierto, sino, ni eso.

Aunque no se alteraba en demasía cuando estaba con Kirino en clase, en el patio, o en los entrenos, se preguntaba si debería confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo. No era moco de pavo lo que tenía entre manos, sería una situación delicada y violenta. Ni siquiera sabía si Kirino era homosexual, aunque nunca lo había visto coquetear con chicas, que recordara.

—Deberíamos llevarte a Secret-17 este San Valentín, Shindou —propuso Tenma durante un recreo en el que estuvieron todos los de la primera fiesta—. Estás muy apagado, necesitas animarte.

—No sé si es muy seguro para él —repuso Kirino—. Aunque ya dijimos que iríamos.

—Tampoco sé si veré mucho para entonces.

—Con lo oscuro que es ese sitio, no sé si te hace mucha falta… —se rio Hamano.

—¿Qué ves ahora?

—La escala de grises ha aumentado, pero aún no veo colores dinámicos. Vuestras figuras empiezan a dejar de ser meras sombras.

—Quedan dos días para San Valentín, no sé yo si estás en condiciones.

—¡Oh, vamos! Yo le cuidaré —se ofreció Tenma—. Ay, no me mires así, que no es nada del otro mundo…

Esa frase sonó raro a oídos de Shindou, así que intuyó que Tsurugi también estaba con ellos. Sus ojos no llegaban al detalle de distinguir el pelo característico de cada uno.

Al final, quedaron todos en ir, Kirino y Shindou incluidos. Todo fuera para animar el ambiente, según Tenma. En realidad, el joven músico solamente quería pasar tiempo con Kirino para explorar sus sentimientos hacia él, asegurarse que eran lo que él pensaba que eran.

La noche de la fiesta, Shindou pidió ayuda a su mayordomo para buscarle un traje especial que hacía conjunto con uno que le regaló a Kirino. Era de ese estilo aristócrata que tanto les gustaba, ambos blancos y azules, con mucha elegancia.

—Seguro que a Kirino le gustará que me lo haya puesto. Le encanta.

—¿Cómo va su vista, señorito? —le preguntó el mayordomo mientras Shindou se vestía a tientas.

—Empiezo a ver variedad de colores, pero aún no puedo reconocer caras. Es extraño, es como si tuviera una miopía muy extrema.

—Sí que lo es, señorito, pero por lo menos vemos mejoría.

—Desde luego. Lástima que no podré ver tan bien a Kirino con su traje…

—Tendrá muchas más ocasiones, no se preocupe.

—Sí, sí, claro —suspiró, finalmente.

Luego le trajeron en coche hasta el local. Los amigos fliparon un poco con su llegada de primera clase con la limusina. Excepto Kirino, claro, que ya se lo conocía. Fue quien le ayudó a caminar hasta la entrada, mientras Shindou saludaba y se despedía por igual.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Tsurugi.

—Mejor, pero con la noche vuelve a empeorar mi visión.

—Es normal, supongo, no hay tantos colores que ver.

—Eso.

—Bueno, ¡vamos dentro! —concluyó Tenma, con energía.

—Nos hemos puesto el mismo conjunto —le susurró Kirino a Shindou.

—Esperaba que pasara esto —sonrió éste—. Qué bien hueles.

—Gracias.

En Secret-17, la fiesta ya había empezado. Todo el grupo se puso bandas blancas, para indicar que ya tenían pareja, aunque en realidad no la tuvieran. Era mejor evitar malentendidos. Tenma dijo que había descubierto que esa tal Mitsuki del primer día era una leyenda del local, que hacía años que iba frecuentemente, que era una de las enmascaradas y que jamás había bailado acompañada.

—Dicen que es bellísima, rubia, con los ojos muy claros y con un vestuario muy variado —explicaba, mientras Tsurugi la fulminaba con la mirada.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga posibilidad alguna, entonces —suspiró divertido Kirino.

—Lástima… Bueno, pero por algo nos hemos puesto las bandas —repuso Hamano.

Shindou no dijo nada de lo que pensaba. Le daba igual Mitsuki, en esos momentos. La falta de visión le hacía valorar mucho más el contacto entre él y Kirino, quien le cogía del brazo para guiarle hasta una zona segura de la pista de baile.

La música variaba entre piezas de música clásica archiconocidas, normalmente baladas, y música pop más moderna y bastante aceptable que tenía trazas de música sinfónica. Shindou la estaba disfrutando bastante, y según le iban diciendo sus compañeros, que se turnaban para vigilarle, también era agradable de bailar, aunque la mayoría no sabía cómo bailar las baladas clásicas.

—Si pudiera ver, haría una demostración —se rio Shindou, hablando con Kirino y Tenma.

—¡Seguro que te llevarías la corona de rey del baile!

—Si es que hay de eso aquí.

—Oye, Shindou, me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que irme un rato —le avisó Kirino—. Volveré pronto, suficiente para llevarte a casa si es necesario. Te dejo con Tsurugi, ¿vale?

—Vale, ningún problema —dijo tranquilamente, aunque en parte mentía.

Kirino se despidió de todos y se pasó otra hora de fiesta sin él. Shindou prefirió concentrarse en la música que sonaba, y de vez en cuando hablaba con quien tenía al lado.

—Me pregunto qué asunto urgente tendrá Kirino… —pensó Tenma, en voz alta.

—Debe de ser un asunto familiar —repuso Shindou. Tsurugi, que también estaba ahí, apoyaba esa opinión.

Entonces, el DJ anunció que Mitsuki acababa de entrar en la pista de baile. El público, probablemente el enmascarado, susurraba con curiosidad y asombro cuando la veían pasar. Muchos se quejaban de que también iba medio enmascarada, así que nadie podía reconocerla.

—¡Vamos a verla! —gritó Tenma a su pareja.

—¡Espera!, pero… ¿y Shindou?

—Estaré bien, id a verla —suspiró éste, divertido.

Al parecer, el DJ iba retransmitiendo las acciones de Mitsuki. Que si bailaba sola, que si se paseaba entre la multitud tentándoles con un baile que no conseguían… Shindou tenía que admitir que le provocaba curiosidad, pero apenas veía una mota rubia entre el público y una tenue luz que la enfocaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Será en su cuarto San Valentín cuando por fin invite a bailar a alguien? De nuevo ha ignorado a todos los enmascarados… ¡Chicos, no estáis teniendo suerte con ella! Qué gusto tan refinado que tiene, y qué forma de bailar. Es encantadora… —El tipo dejó de hablar, mientras oía que Tenma montaba un numerito entre el público que distrajo su atención. Cuando la recobró, parecía sorprendido—: ¿Qué es eso? Mitsuki se acerca a un chico al fondo de la sala. ¡Creo que por fin tenemos un afortunado!

Shindou notó la presencia de esa chica y el foco intentando cegarle más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía completamente abochornado.

—Hola —dijo ella, como un susurro.

—Hola. Supongo que no me puedo negar a bailar contigo, da igual la excusa que te ponga, ¿verdad? Ni que no veo, ni que tengo la banda blanca puesta.

—No te preocupes, tú y yo ya nos conocemos de antes. Tómalo como un baile entre amigos —le calmó, sin dejar de reír tímidamente. Luego empezó a tirar de él, con delicadeza, hasta una de las pistas de baile.

Por fortuna, el DJ, después de celebrar que por fin la tal Mitsuki sacaba a alguien a bailar, dejó que tuvieran un poco de intimidad en su baile y puso una archiconocida pieza, y más para Shindou.

—Sonata a la Luz de la Luna… —susurró. Mitsuki se rio, pues ambos sabían que su nombre precisamente significaba “luz de luna”—. ¿Cómo…?

—Te he dicho que nos conocemos. No me puedes ver, pero me puedes sentir, ¿a que sí?

Y Shindou simplemente olió. Y, entre todos los olores de perfume y colonia, se sorprendió con lo que al final encontró.

—¿Eres tú, Kiri-?

—Calla, no hables —le calló éste, con una voz más aguda y alarmada de lo normal—. Sólo baila conmigo como en las fiestas de tus padres.

—Y-yo no sé…

—Deja de balbucear, tonto —se rio—. Tengo algo importante que decirte antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Nunca antes esa frase le había alterado tanto: Su corazón desbocado por una idea loca de lo que le diría le hizo esperar aguantando la respiración. La canción les instó a empezar a bailar un vals modificado que ellos ya se conocían.

—Sí, soy yo. Pero aquí soy una chica rubia llamada Mitsuki —Shindou intentaba aguzar su vista para ver mejor el color rubio de su pelo, o su vestido, pero no había manera, por muy cerca que estuviera. Solamente percibía la brillantina de su máscara—. Hace años que lo soy. Es mi válvula de escape a mis momentos de inconformismo, pero no quería que nadie conocido lo viera. Por eso llevo la máscara.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora, en medio de mi ceguera y de un baile? —Se cuestionó Shindou, sabiendo que su particular baile estaba atrayendo a algunos curiosos.

—Porque antes no me sentía segura —No abandonaba su rol femenino…—, porque no sabía cómo te sentirías. Pero con tu accidente, vi una oportunidad de decírtelo sin que te chocara demasiado. Además, desde entonces que noto que estás distinto. Shindou, yo te quiero. —Shindou sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho de la taquicardia, pero se negaba a abandonar el baile. No era cortés—. Y sé que desde que estás ciego te has dado cuenta de que me quieres a mí. He esperado… He esperado muchos años para esto.

Justo cuando la canción concluía, Kirino dejó de bailar, se acercó con delicado paso a Shindou y le dio un beso suave en los labios que tenía sabor a despedida. Acto seguido, la famosa Mitsuki se esfumó de la sala y el DJ contaba, sin dar crédito, lo que acababa de ver.

—¡… Le ha besado!

—¡Shindou, suertudo! —exclamó Tenma.

—Tienes que contarnos muchas cosas, chaval —añadió Kariya.

Shindou se negó a decir nada, seguía soñando despierto con ese beso, y fue arrastrado de nuevo al rincón de la sala para que no se viera inmerso sin querer en más bailes. Pasó otra hora así, y no quiso irse, pues Kirino, antes de jugar su estrategia, dijo que volvería para, por lo menos, acompañarles un rato. En ese tiempo, Shindou estuvo pensando en si necesitaba que su amigo le diera una explicación, de él, o de su situación o… de lo que fuera. Pero no había nada más que lo que le había contado, y simplemente quería poder verlo de nuevo, con sus ojos curados.

—¡Kirino! ¡Te lo has perdido! —exclamó Tenma. Shindou levantó la cabeza instantáneamente, buscando un traje y el pelo rosa de siempre. Sus ojos no lo podían ver aún—. ¡Mitsuki ha besado a Shindou!

—Vaya, qué pillín, ya me contarás cómo ha sido, eh… —dijo socarronamente, dando codazos al castaño. Sabía fingir muy bien, lo que no sabía si considerar bueno.

—Ha sido… genial… —balbuceó, sonriendo—. Pero ojalá me lo hubiera dado otra persona.

Sin que nadie lo viera, Shindou cogió a tientas la mano de Kirino y la entrelazó con la suya. Notó que Kirino la apretaba con pasión.

Después de la fiesta, y durante los días siguientes, Shindou dijo a Kirino que se negaba a darle ninguna clase de trato especial o de revelar que eran pareja a nadie hasta que no recuperara completamente la visión.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le espetó Kirino, indignado, cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Porque antes quiero verte como Mitsuki —sonrió él.

—¿Es una clase de juego sexual? —replicó, mosqueado.

—Claro que no. Quiero que sepas que te acepto tal y como eres, pero tienes que demostrarme que vas a depositar esa confianza en mí como yo lo hago en ti.

Eso aplacó a Kirino y Shindou oyó esa risita ahogada simple de cuando sonreía con tranquilidad.

Shindou tardó otra semana y media a ver bien. Cuando ocurrió, el grupo lo celebró yendo de nuevo a Secret-17, a pasarlo bien, con la excepción de que Kirino no se presentó. En lugar de eso, Tenma, Hamano, Tsurugi y Kariya, junto a otros miembros del antiguo equipo, vieron sorprendidos cómo Shindou y la legendaria Mitsuki bailaban juntos la Sonata a la Luz de la Luna como si fueran uno solo, siempre sonrientes y felices, uno vestido como el día de San Valentín, y la otra con un vestido largo de color rojo y blanco con una falda que destacaba entre todas las otras por su elegancia.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias. Disfrútalo antes de que cumplamos dieciocho años, porque Secret-17 ya no nos dejará entrar entonces.

—Da igual, no habrá manera de que olvide nunca esto.

Shindou selló esa sentencia con un beso de vuelta a aquél que parecía de despedida el día de San Valentín.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el shot, tengo más fics de inazuma en mi perfil :3


End file.
